68th Hunger Games
by Pages-Hold-Journeys
Summary: *CLOSED* thanks to all the users who sent tributes! All that's here is it. If you want a winner of the games, PM me and I'll write one for you.
1. Tribute Form

**Hunger Games **

Okay, I'm going to do one of those SYOT Hunger Games things so you can see your character's personality and emotions and reactions unfold into a spectacular novel-like remake of Hunger Games. Please submit your tribute with this form:

**Basic Info-**

Name:

Age (12-18):

District:

Gender:

**Basic Looks**(I need these. Remember, not everyone is drop dead gorgeous. Add a few zits here and there, maybe an oversized nose or something.) –

Eye Color:

Eye Shape(Don't just say 'Round' say like, perfectly circular, slanted, Chinese, stuff like that.):

Hair color:

Hair Style:

Freckles, Acne, Zits:

Nose and Lips (Describe them):

Skinny, in between or plump:

**Clothes** (Be creative. The clothes should match the personality of the person. Figure out how they would act before you choose the outfits. You don't have to; I can choose if you want. I have one condition, No shorts that don't cover their butt. At least down to the thigh. For girls, No really low shirts and boys no really low sleeves. Have fun! )-

Reaping (These should be casual clothes):

On the Train (These should be something the capital gives them. Not anything wacky, something casual):

Training Center (These should be workout clothes, remember my conditions!):

Parade (These should pertain to what district they're in. 5 does mutation so be creative with that.):

Interview (Something Fancy):

**Reaping** (You know the drill)-

Reaped or Volunteered:

Who'd they volunteer for and Why:

Reaction to reaping (Be Creative and be dramatic):

**Love interest**-

Do they have one?:

Feelings toward them:

Eye Color:

Eye Shape(Don't just say 'Round' say like, perfectly circular, slanted, Chinese, stuff like that.):

Hair color:

Hair Style:

Freckles, Acne, Zits:

Nose and Lips (Describe them):

Skinny, in between or plump:

Is the tribute's love another tribute?:

**Family and Friends- **(Say their Name, age, feelings for them)

Mother:

Father:

Sister:

Brother:

Friends:

**Games-** (REALLY be detailed)

Strategy:

Weapons:

Strengths (at least 6):

Weaknesses (Be reasonable and give me at least 5):

Feelings:

Preferred Death:

Feelings if they won:

Well, That's it! Sit back and let me do the work!

May the odds, be EVER in your favor!


	2. District 1 reapings

**District 1**

Isis Relivem 

A slim beam of golden sunlight peeked through the blinds on my window. I arose sleepily. I sat up and put my right foot gingerly on the floor and walked towards my make-up desk. And looked in the mirror. My reddish gold hair in a frizzy mess and bags underneath my almond shaped amber eyes. Traces of golden specks shimmered in my eyes. My tiny freckled stuck out on my pale skin. I brushed my hair brusquely and popped a few zits along my hairline in the progress while I fought tooth and nail with my hair. I parted my hair to the left and brushed out my side swept bangs. I smoothed out my huge bouncy and curly hair and applied some bronzy pink eye shadow , black mascara, and pink lip gloss. I walked to my closet and I pulled out a yellowish golden sundress and I slipped it on. I put a brown belt with gold buckle around my waist and put on a dark denim jacket. I put on 2 strings of golden plastic beads and a necklace with thick brown thread and a huge bronze butterfly hanging on it. I went down the cold hardwood hall to the kitchen and sat down at the dining room table. My father swept into the dining room with a plate full of biscuits, scrambled eggs and turkey bacon with a steaming gravy boat. I poured gravy over my biscuits and ketchup over my eggs. Father thinks that's revolting. I don't really care. It's his problem not mine.

"Thanks For breakfast Dad! Looks great!" I said as I shoved food in my mouth.

"Slow down honey, you look like a pig." Said my father critically.

I chewed and swallowed.

"Fine. I'll be a snotty lady-like little robot." I said.

I did the robot mockingly and picked up my cup and stuck out my pinky mechanically. He scoffed at me and I chuckled. I ate my breakfast slowly. I heard someone come downstairs. Alexander emerged from his really deep slumber.

"Morning Dad. Morning Sis." He said as he ruffled my hair.

I slapped his hand. I growled at him. He went into the kitchen and came back drinking milk from the carton.

"Son! That's gross! It's yours now!" said my dad. He had a disgusted look on his face as he said it.

Alexander ate and when we were all finished me rinsed our dishes and washed them. Dad hates the way the automatic dishwasher soap smells. We put them away in the cupboard. I dashed up to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then we headed to the square for the reapings.

A cool wind rushed through my hair. I was pedaling hard on my bike from my house in Victor's Village. Dad was neck-and-neck with me as we raced. When we got there, the mayor finished his explanation of why we have the games. Then, the Reapings. I went to my seat. My dad's fingers were crossed, so were my brother's. "JANE GOYLE!" I was not reaped. "Would anyone like to volunteer for this young lady? "I WILL!" I shouted. Jane Goyle sat down with her family. I went up on stage. The male tribute was called, "JEREMY FLEMING" He came up on stage. "Would anyone like to volunteer for this young man?" No one volunteered. We were lead away to the Justice Building.

"Are you exited for the games?" I asked nervously.

"Not Really." Replied Jeremy.

"Oh, Well I am." I said nervously.

We stood in silence. My Dad and brother came to the Justice Building.

"I am so proud of you! You finally got the guts to volunteer!" said Alexander. He beamed at me.

"I know you'll do great. You'll win. I won, your brother won, your mother-" he trailed off.

We haven't talked about mother lately. She died a couple years ago. We're still pretty bummed.

"Your mother won. She wanted you to have this,"

Dad handed me a silk cloth, sewn on, were the words My Little Victor I stared at it.

"Did she make it?" I asked, choking on my words as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Yes. When you were twelve. Right before she died." Alexander said wistfully.

I held the cloth close to me. I folded it gingerly and put it in my belt. I was led away to a limo to take me to the train station. Jeremy and I slid in, we sat far away from each other.

"Jeremy?" I asked , still crying a little.

"Don't call me that. Call me Jem." He replied brusquely.

"Never mind then." I said cattily.

We arrived at the station. Alexander, Dad, the man who was talking to Jem, and Claire from the district were waiting,

I clutched the cloth and whispered, "Wish me luck mom."

I got out of the limo and hugged my brother. I was fighting back all my tears and managed to stay dry.

"Remember your training. Do anything it takes." Alexander reminded me.

"Don't worry" I replied hopefully.

I ran to the train and waved goodbye to Alexander and my Dad. I'd be back, I know I will. Just kill anything in your path. Do that, and you'll win and Dad will accept you for who you are and you'll make your brother proud. I was led to my room in the train. I was then called to dinner. We ate meatloaf and then we were sent to bed. I lied down on the bed and immediately fell asleep.

Jeremy Fleming

I woke up groggily. Why can't I be dead like the rest of my family? I walked to my closet and pulled on a dark brown V-neck and dark jeans. I put on my converse high tops and went to the dining room. My brother Marcus had pancakes ready topped with whip cream. I piled some on my plate. I ate quickly and locked myself in the bathroom. My foggy forest green eyes were even more clouded then they have ever been. My dirty blonde hair was disheveled as it usually is, I went through it with a comb. It was still messy. Why even bother. I was hoping my dear sweet, innocent little Claire wasn't reaped. If she died, I couldn't live with myself. I washed my face, nothing seemed to get rid of the acne on my forehead. There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"You okay buddy?" asked Marcus.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

I emerged from the bathroom and we set out for the square. I saw my beautiful Claire riding on that hot pink bike of hers with her friends. Her long, silky bleach blonde hair flowing in the wind. I stopped and stared. She was smiling and giggling, she didn't even notice me. It had been a week after our breakup. Her father didn't like me so she was ordered to stay away from me. I was crushed. This was my first time out of the house since then. I've been moping and crying and not eating. I loved her more than myself. I loved her more than life itself. I would really die for her. Her dad was walking behind her, he looked at me meanly. I stopped him.

"If I win the Hunger Games, May I have your daughter back?" I asked.

"All right." He said airily.

He didn't sound like he thought I would win. I ran to Claire when she parked her bike. I grabbed her shoulders before she could walk away.

"I talked to your dad, if I win the Games I can have you back!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, Jem." She said.

She pulled me into her arms and kissed me. Her dad pulled Claire away from me, she looked back at me longingly, her crystal sky blue eyes glittering, I just stared at her until I was disturbed by someone shouting,

"JEREMY FLEMING!"

I had been reaped. I watched Claire's father's face redden. I smirked at him. I went up on stage next to a girl I had seen working out with another guy, he was pushing her and telling her to pick up her pace. Must be her trainer. I rolled my eyes. We were led to the Justice Building. Marcus was there.

"Marcus, I'm nervous. I HAVE to win so I can get my Claire back." I said nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Said Marcus reassuringly.

I slid into the limo with the other tribute.

"Jeremy?" asked the girl. She sounded like she was crying.

"Don't call me that. Call me Jem." I said meanly.

I hated the name Jeremy. I was also not going to talk to this girl, I didn't want Claire thinking I like her.

"Never mind then," she replied irritably.

We arrived at the train station. Marcus and Claire were waiting for me. I got out and walked over to them. Claire smiled and ran to me.

She jumped into my arms. I smiled.

"How did you get here? Where's your dad?" I asked while glancing around looking for her father.

"I snuck out the bathroom window and ran here. I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." She said lovingly.

I kissed her. She had her hand on my chest, I hadn't felt this in a week. It was a sensation I longed for. I would die for. She let go.

"You have to go, Leave me. But, please come back. I need you." She said wistfully.

She had tears in her eyes. I gave her one last kiss and said,

"I will come back."

I ran to the train and I waved to her as we pulled away. I felt tears in my eyes as I was led to my room. After a couple minutes I was called to dinner and sent to bed after meatloaf. I lied down in my clothes and fell asleep with dreams of Clair swirling in my head.


	3. District 2 reapings

**District 2**

Star Alexia

I woke groggily to the tweet of birds. Cheesy way to wake up right? I looked up at the top bunk of my bed. I bet Pixel was still asleep. I noiselessly walked to my closet and pulled out my brand new baby blue dress. My BFF Gleam had a matching one. I walked to the bathroom and put it on and ran a brush and anti-frizz cream through my blonde hair. My electric blue eyes gleamed. I put on a subtle light blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss. I put on some white strappy wedge heels. I stepped out of the bathroom as a stinky-breathed sister of mine yawned in my face.

"Eww Pixel! Brush your teeth!" I shouted angrily at her.

I pushed her out of my way and I went to the kitchen. I ate a quick banana and went to the square to meet Gleam for the reapings. She waved at me. I ran over to her. Not as fast as I would've liked in my high heels. We made it just in time. The Mayor started his boring reasons for the games. I zoned out, thinking of how cute I look in this dress. I stared down at my super cute heels. Something awoke me from my daydream.

"STAR ALEXIA!" shouted the woman who just drew my name out of the glass bowl.

I stared into space a moment; I couldn't believe I was reaped! I would die first thing! I couldn't let anyone know I was terrified. I went up on stage and looked at the camera and pretended to be exited I smiled and waved franticly. Then the boy was called.

"JAMES MARCUS!" She shouted.

"I, Night Hunter, future victor of the 68th Hunger Games volunteer for this so called wimp!" yelled a voice from the crowd.

Night Hunter stepped up on stage and pushed James Marcus out of his way, knocking him to the ground. I knew Night Hunter. We went to school together. He was a HUGE bully. He and Scout were huge bullies. I hated his guts. I would enjoy killing him; everyone who was pushed around by him would enjoy that too. Saif was watching me stare at him. Saif was my rich boyfriend until I found someone richer. I smiled and waved awkwardly at him. I was led to the Justice Building with Night Hunter. He scowled at me with his mean dark brown eyes. I scowled back with my blue eyes. I flipped my blonde hair back as my family and Gleam came to greet me.

"Hey girlfriend!" said Gleam happily, trying to hide tears.

"Hi, Can you believe I was reaped?" I asked.

"No! Can you believe Night Hunter volunteered?" asked Gleam.

"Yeah, just another reason for him to bully people." I said.

We hugged. Saif came up to me.

"When they called you, I got so worried. I'll see you at the trains okay?" he said hurriedly.

"Of course," I said.

I slipped into the limo and we drove off to the trains. I scowled at Night the entire way there. We arrived at the station. I cried when I saw Gleam in tears.

"Remember, I'll be watching you. Do your best okay?" said Gleam through tears.

"Don't worry." I said between mine.

Saif ran to me and kissed me, I was called to the trains and I ran to get on. I looked back, my mother, Father, Pixel, Gleam and Saif were in tears. I waved sadly back to them. I would do well. I wouldn't make them have to worry. I looked down at my dress and wished I had worn jeans.

Night Hunter

I woke happily. I shot out of bed and got dressed. I dressed in a black V-neck, black dress pants and white sneakers. I combed my hair. I combed my hair. I went into the dining room. I ate my breakfast with dad. Mom didn't really care. Dad and I went out in our yard in Victor's village. We shot arrows until 8:15 and then we went to the square. I came just in time for the lady to call the girl tribute. Girls aren't fit to play in these games. The boy tribute, I promised I'd volunteer for whatever nerd was called.

"JAMES MARCUS!" Shouted the woman who drew out his name.

"I, Night Hunter, the future victor of the 68th Hunger Games, volunteer for this so called wimp!" I shouted.

I went up on stage and pushed James to the ground. I laughed in his face. My father beamed at me. We were led to the Justice building. My father walked up to me.

"Remember your entire training son. Do well. Kill fast." Said father sternly.

I got in the limo and we drove to the trains. Father was there. He gave me a handshake and my mother didn't come. She didn't care. I ran to the trains. I didn't want to come back.


	4. District 3 reapings

**District 3**

Alysha Kapler

I woke with a start. I ran to the bathroom before Carmella could spend an hour in there. I got in just in time. she charged for the door just as I slammed it and locked it. I looked into the mirror and put down my bundle of clothes that I would wear today. I got in the shower and scrubbed myself clean. I got out and dried off. I looked in the mirror. My electric blonde hair glistened and my dark, grey-blue anime eyes shimmered with excitement. Today was the reaping. I couldn't wait to cheer on the noble girl and boy that would fight to the death to win. My social outcast friends and I watched the Games and ate popcorn every year. It was so much fun! I pulled on my hand-me-down tide-dye tee shirt, jean shorts, rainbow knee highs and hiking boots. I emerged from the bathroom as I tightened the ponytail on one of my pigtails. Carmella pushed me out of her way and went into the bathroom. I went to the dining room where my mother Malinda, Father Neil and Brother Max were sitting and eating cold cereal. Both my parents were in their lab coats. I sat down to eat my bowl of cereal.

"So Alysha, when are Sofia and Cody coming to watch the games?" asked mother.

"I don't know! We want to see who's reaped first." I replied in between mouthfuls of cereal.

"All right then. I'll speak with their parents." Said mother as if she didn't hear me.

We loaded our dishes into the dishwasher and went to the reapings.

"Meet us in the square honey!" called my father up to Carmella.

"All right!" she replied.

We went down to the square. We arrived just after the mayor finished the story on why we have the games. The girl was called first. The woman reached her hand into the bowl and drew out a slip of paper, and then she called out,

"ALYSHA KAPLER!"

I was extremely surprised. My friends looked at me nervously. Everyone looked around. I heard murmurs of,

"Who's Alysha?"

All around. It was terrifying! I went gingerly up on stage. I hoped and prayed the boy would be Cody, but alas it was,

"SPARKY FORKS!"

It was Sparky, I cringed. I knew him; he hung out with some really cool kids! I wished I had been not as shy as I had been last time I talked to him. He hung out with Rollo, Graham, Decca and Chrissie! They were so cool, we were lead to the Justice building after no one volunteered for us. My brother, sister, mother, father and friends Sofia and Cody came to say goodbye.

"Well, Good luck. Hopefully you'll come home in a month." Said my father nonchalantly.

He hugged me and started to walk to work. I stared as he walked away, if I died, he would suffer and I'd be satisfied.

"Honey, Don't worry. Your father will miss you. I'll miss you. Come back in a month okay? I love you." Said my mother wistfully.

"Don't worry kid. Kill everyone and I'll see you soon. If not, I want you to have this." Said Carmella.

She handed me a crocheted bracelet that said: Little Sister I smiled. She did care. I put it on my wrist. I would never take it off. She put on her lab coat that she had been carrying and went back to the house. Max walked over to me. He smirked.

"Jealous that I'm getting all the attention Mr. Super genius?" I asked smugly.

"Heck no! You'll be back to being a loser when you come back. Please come back okay? I'd miss you too much." Said Max.

He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. We shook hands and I kissed his cheek. He didn't protest like he usually would. I looked over at Sofia and Cody.

"Well, we'll watch you and cheer you on. Look at the camera and wave every once in a while. We'll throw popcorn at the others. Be brave okay?" said Cody.

He leaned toward me and kissed me lightly. I blushed. He stepped back awkwardly. Sofia ran up to me and hugged me, we started crying. She wailed and hugged me.

"Please come back, please." She sobbed miserably.

"I will, don't worry." I sobbed as I pulled away.

She pulled out a small picture of Sofia, Cody and I in a decorated frame. I smiled.

"I'll carry it with me. I promise." I said as I wiped my tears.

I slid into the limo that pulled in front of the building. Sparky was on the other side of the seat.

We drove in silence to the train station, after a long period of no talking we arrived. I got out of the limo. Sofia ran to me. She hugged me right away, she almost knocked me over. Cody came over sheepishly.

"Um…..Uh….Err…..Uh…." he couldn't speak.

"Uh, hi." I said nervously.

"Look, I'm sorry I kissed you I didn't know what I was thinking, I….."

He rambled on and on until I kissed him to get him to shut up.

Sofia stood gaping at us. He had a puzzled look on her face.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Sofia.

"Well, today when she was reaped I realized I really like you." Said Cody.

I was called onto the train, I gave Sofia one last hug and whispered,

"I'll never let you go."

And I ran to the train, praying I'd be back to straighten out Cody's twisted brain.

Sparky Forks

I woke to the sound of a loud annoying beep, it was my alarm clock. I looked at my calendar; a big red circle was around today. It was the reaping. I quickly put on my blue jeans, reddish orange t-shirt, and greenish grey jacket. They all smelled of smoke. It hurt when I put on the jacket, the bandage on my left arm rubbed against my burn. It stung; I went to the dining room and ate some toast and a banana. I ran to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror. My big, round, lagoon blue eyes twinkled with anticipation. My long eyelashes fluttering along with my blinking. I ran a comb through my dirt blonde hair. I quickly threw on socks and shoes and ran out the door to the square not waiting for my mother Polly, Father Harry and sister Merilla. I arrived as the mayor finished the reasoning for the games. The girl was drew out of the large glass bowl and read:

"ALYSHA KAPLER!"

I knew her! She was kind of a dork, I looked around at her, and her socks weren't matching her shoes as usual. She looked petrified; she walked sheepishly to the stage. No one volunteered for her. She looked anxious when the boy was being drawn. They called out:

"SPARKY FORKS!"

Alysha looked disappointed and scared. The boy was me. I walked up to the stage. I looked around for Chrissy, Rollo, Decca and Graham. Chrissy looked worried. I was led to the Justice Building by a peacekeeper. Chrissy, Decca, Rollo and Graham were right behind us.

"Well, you'll do great! You'll definitely be the victor! Then we'll hang at your cool place at your house in the village." Said Decca.

I smiled. She was right, I'd be back. I was sure of it.

We group hugged and I was led into the limo that brought us to the train station. We got to the station. Rollo declared, "GROUP HUG!" And we all hugged. We didn't stop hugging until I was called onto the train. I ran to the train, I looked back at my friends. Chrissy was crying. I waved. I knew I'd be back. I promised.


	5. District 4 reapings

**District 4**

Callie Summers

I woke to the sound of the waves. I had dreamt of being on a boat. I stepped onto the floor and swayed. I swayed right to left over and over until I finally snapped into focus. I picked out a white tank top dress and a denim jacket to wear over it. I put on my braided pink seaweed bracelet. I stepped into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. My sea-blue eyes glowed with excitement. Specks of sea-green shone in them. I brushed my layered gold hair with traces of brown and blonde. It curled slightly. My side bang hung over my left eye. I tried to brush the end of my hair. It was down to mid-back. It curled at the end. My light freckles sprinkled all across my nose. Not a single zit on my face. I applied some lip stain and flip-flops on my feet. I walked to the dining room where my mother Polly, father Peter, and sister Pearl were waiting for me. I smiled and sat down to eat. We all took our bikes and rode to the square. The mayor was ½ way into the reasons for the Games. The girl was called,

"PEARL SUMMERS!" shouted the woman.

"I volunteer!" I shouted.

Pearl gasped. If my twin was reaped, I would step up to save her. I smiled awkwardly. Then the boy was called.

"CAYTON OULS!"

I knew that kid! Then, a random voice called from the crowd.

"I volunteer!" it had to be Bertram.

Bertram bounded up on stage. He smiled. His golden hair shone. His teeth sparkled. He smiled into the camera. I looked around the crowd. Before I knew it, I was led to the Justice building. Pearl, Mother, Father, and my boyfriend Jason were coming to greet me.

"I can't believe you. Why did you do it?" asked Pearl.

"Because I couldn't let my twin sister die. I'll win. Don't worry. We'll be twins forever." I said nobly.

She smiled. Mother was in tears. She didn't get to say anything before I was led into the limo. We arrived at the station. Jason was the first to see me.

"Listen, you'd better come back or I'll wither away to nothing. Okay?" he said.

He kissed me quickly.

"All right I will, don't beg me." I said.

"You don't have to do this you know. We're twins. We could easily switch places like we did in the 4th grade." Pearl said affectionately.

"No. I'm going to do this." I said firmly.

I hugged Pearl and ran off to the trains. I would be back. I knew I would.

Bertram Cunefox

I arose quickly. It was reaping day. I walked toward my closet and pulled out a loose white shirt with puffy, hanging sleeves and dark leggings along with leather moccasins on my feet. I went to the dining room to find mother in the kitchen along with Tweenie. She was helping mother cook. Mother looked at me. She looked at me sideways.

"Something's wrong, Tweenie go fetch me a brush." Said mother still staring at me.

I strode over to her and gave her a kiss. There were hash browns, scrambled eggs and cheese in a pan. Breakfast stir-fry. I would now it anywhere. I smiled and took her wooden spoon and ate some. She smacked the back of my head. She kissed my cheek and spanked me. I tried to hit her with the spoon, Tweenie came in and scolded me for it. I picked her up,

"ROAR! I'm a big scary monster! I'm going to eat you!" I said.

I pretended to eat her while I tickled her and she laughed. Kalee scoffed when she came in. I put Tweenie down.

"You're such a dork Bertram." Said Kalee.

I scowled at her.

"Tweenie has always been my favorite sister." I said meanly.

I sat down at the table and mother brushed my hair.

"You have such beautiful hair son. Just like your father." Said mother affectionately.

"Don't mention that evil man to me." I said brusquely.

I scowled as she brushed my golden, curly, shoulder length hair. She smiled. Davin came in the dining room and sat down to eat.

"It's your first reaping Davin. Do you think you'll get reaped?" asked Mother.

"No. I'm only in once" replied Davin.

We finished eating and went to the square. I was going to volunteer. I saw Surle and Kaye. They were holding hands. I scoffed. I walked over to George and Whisma. We sat together. Tweenie sat on my lap. The girl was called first.

"PEARL SUMMERS!" shouted the woman

A voice from the crowd shouted, "I volunteer!"

It had to be her twin, Callie. Then they called out the boy tribute.

"CAYTON OULS!"

That kid calls me pretty boy! He can't have all the fame and glory! I quickly shouted,

"I volunteer!"

I ran up on stage next to Callie and waved and smiled nobly. I was led to the Justice Building. Tweenie leapt toward me. I caught her and picked her up.

"You can't go to the killing games! Bertram, I love you. You can't die!" sobbed Tweenie.

"Don't worry baby. I'll come back." I said.

I was led to the limo before anyone could talk to me. They were all there at the station. Surle, Kaye, George, and Whisma were there. So were mother and Tweenie. Kylee and father never showed up.

"You are strong okay son? I don't have to say goodbye because I know you'll be back." Said mother hopefully.

"Listen, you'll be back right? I know you will. I'll watch you and I'll see you in person in a month." Said George.

"I'll be right alongside George. I'll support you whatever it takes." Said Whisma.

"Oh Surle, I'm so glad you weren't reaped." Said Kaye to Surle.

They kissed, I scoffed. I kissed my mother goodbye.

"Guard my room okay? If you want to go in, go. Don't touch anything okay? I love you so much." I said to Tweenie.

"Okay Bertram. When you get home, let's have a tea party!" said Tweenie.

"You got it sister." I said.

I kissed her cheek and ran to the train. I was going to be back. For Tweenie's sake.


	6. District 5 reapings

**District 5**

December Wilfer

I woke to the loud annoying beep of my alarm. I sat up. I walked to my closet and pulled out my white skinny jeans with ink stains from my pen all over them. I pulled on a white tank top with a forest green V-neck over it. I wore my black converse and went to the kitchen. My mother was waiting. I sat down at the kitchen table next to dad. He taught me everything I know about sarcasm. I ate my breakfast and we went down to the square. We arrived when the mayor was a little bit into the birth of the games. I spaced out and started writing in my notebook, I'm an awesome journalist. I was writing a descriptive report on what was going on around me while I doodled. Some ink smudged on my pants along with millions of others I already had there. Then, the reapings, the woman on stage drew out the girl tribute from the large glass bowl.

"DECEMBER WILFER!" she shouted.

I went up on stage. I handed my notebook to my BFF who was seated next to me, Maple, and went up on stage. People were looking at me, staring viciously. The boy was then called.

"HOOCH BEN!" shouted the woman.

His eyes widened and he strode on stage. I looked at him skeptically, he smiled awkwardly. We were led to the Justice building. He was terrified just as I was. The limo pulled up just as Jefferson came to talk to me. He ran to his car and followed us. We arrived at the station and Jefferson came over to me along with Maple.

"I am so proud of you. I have one thing to say, don't die." Maple said proudly.

Jefferson walked over to me and I was called to the trains, I started to run off. He caught me,

"If you died, I couldn't live without telling you how I felt." He said quickly.

Before I could say how do you feel? He kissed me right then and there. When he pulled away I ran to the trains.

"I LOVE YOU DECEMBER!" he shouted.

I don't know why I did this crazy thing, but I shouted loud and clear,

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Maple stood gawking at Jefferson and I. She got really mad at him and by the look of it, was asking how long he has.

He was defending himself from Maple's questioning. I smiled. I would be back to kiss Jefferson. I promise.

Hooch Ben

I woke up and groaned. Reapings were today. I got up and went to brush my intense messy, black, unevenly cut hair and I carefully put contacts in my blackish-grey eyes. I brushed my hair one more time. I went back to my room to get dressed for the reaping. I dressed in a black dress shirt and black dress pants. I polished my black shoes and went to eat some breakfast. I went to the kitchen. I ate a bowl of marsh -mellow cereal. I ate a banana and went to get my bike; I had the seat buffed and the bike polished. It looked brand-new. It was really 25 years old. My dad got it when he was 14. It's been ridden everywhere. It has at least 199 mi. on it. It's really old. When dad was in college he rode his bike around campus with my mom on the handles. He never drove a car in high school. I hopped on. Pushing off on that thing was probably the most electrifying and best thing that happened to me before the Games. I rode to the square. I didn't want to get off when I got there. I did, and I sat next to my friend Jim, and my Sister Juno. The woman on stage smiled and drew out the slip of paper and called the girl.

"DECEMBER WILFER!" she shouted.

December walked on stage awkwardly and looked around. Then they called the boy. Right when they called him I'd hop on my bike and get out of there. Then she drew the name. I got on the bike, ready to leave.

"HOOCH BEN!" she shouted.

No, I wasn't called. I was dreaming. I swear I heard my name. I went up to the stage. My eyes widened and December stared at me skeptically. I smiled awkwardly. She rolled her eyes. I ran to my bike and pedaled to the Justice building and rode in circles, I'd never see this place again. I wanted to do something crazy if I was going to die. A girl was walking by me, she looked at my admirably. Her name was, uh….. Well, I forgot. She went to my school. I knew she liked me. I decided to fulfill her dreams. I was about to run over her, I told her to jump on. She jumped on the handles and I rode her around. I got off and I dropped the bike and hopped in the limo and went to the train station. Right when I got to the station, I screamed

"I'm going to die!"

And a girl randomly ran to me and kissed me. I looked bug-eyed and ran to the train. I knew I would die. Goodbye cruel world. Good luck.


	7. District 6 reapings

**District 6**

Gertrude Johnson

I woke to find my dog gone. Apparently he trotted off to Claire's room to sleep. Claire is my older sister. We have a HUGE family. I went to the kitchen to find Zach and Cody banging pots with spoons on the floor. I picked up Cody and tickled him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I put him in his high chair and took the pot off his head. I took Zach and put him in his high chair. I took away their spoons and poured oat O's on their trays. They were Andrew and Victoria's kids. My brother and his wife's kids and were total trouble. Victoria came in the kitchen. Her bleached blonde hair looked stiff and fake. Her eyebrows looked like they were drawn on. She had long, fake, pink fingernails and florescent blue toenails you could see in her golden strappy sandals.

"What are you staring at kid?" snapped Victoria.

Victoria's ancestors were from New Jersey in America. She spoke with the same accent. She ate a banana and she walked off wiggling her little bum awkwardly and muttering offensive things such as:

"Rotten kids, so nasty and dirty, so glad Drew has a little brat of a sister to take care of the beasts and I hate kids!"

I snarled behind her back. Jesse came skipping in the door. Little two years old Jesse was in a small pink dress. She looked up at me. Her blonde hair looked exactly like her father Clark's. Her sparkling greenish blue eyes looked just like her mother's. Her mother was my Sister Becky's kid. She reached for the marshmallows. I quickly pushed them away from her.

"GEE-GEE!" She screeched.

"No sugar before breakfast. You know the rules. Have a bowl of cheerios instead. I'll put banana slices in it!" I told her convincingly.

She smiled and jumped and clapped her hands. Zach threw his cheerios at me. I pulled him out of the high chair and put him in time-out while I got Jesse her breakfast. Claire walked in the kitchen with Percy our terrier at her side. I pet Percy while Cody threw cereal at Jesse and Jesse wailed. Frank, Eli and Danny came in the kitchen. The searched for food like the cavemen they are. Fred came in. Fred is Claire's boyfriend. Chloe came in with Sara. My two best friends. I was still in my Pjs. Chloe calmed down Jesse while Sara disciplined Zach and Cody. They were such good friends. I went to my room I shared with Claire and dressed in hot pink leggings, a black and white zebra patterned short skirt, white converse with pink swirls (birthday present), and a light pink shirt with black, white, silver, and different shades of pink swirls all over the tunic. I get a lot of hand-me downs from my sisters. I emerged and went to the hall closet to get my jacket to find Claire and Fred snogging. Oh, Claire, you headstrong girl. I took Jesse and picked her up while Chloe got Zach and Sara got Cody we carried the little monsters to the square for the reapings. We got there just in time, the woman on stage drew out the girl tribute.

"GERTRUDE JOHNSON!"

I looked around for the girl called Gertrude. (I was always called Gee-Gee not Gertrude) Chloe was crying, I remembered that was me. I stumbled up on stage. I smiled half-heartedly. I was weeping miserably on the inside. Then the boy was called, I wanted a big handsome lug to protect me, I was denied.

"JACKSON SEAM!" Shouted the woman.

He came up on stage. He limped I should say. I've seen why he was so beat up. I've seen his father beat him. Jackson tells everyone he's clumsy. I wanted him to win. If I wasn't in the games I'd sponsor him. I was led to the Justice Building. I grimaced as I thought of what gave Jackson that horrible scar on his left arm and what left a nasty gash on his knee that caused the blood to seep through his pants and caused his awful limp. I let him lean on me for support and up the stairs. As he bent his knee, new blood seeped through his pants. I winced at the sight of him.

"What did you do this time?" I asked him.

"I was dancing with my sister and Dad exploded. I smashed a beer bottle on his head and the glass cut into my knee." He said sadly.

Tears welled up in his eyes. I looked at his face. He was the ugliest sight you ever saw. I was sympathetic. We had known each other for a very long time. Tears rolled down his face and he winced. There was a cut below his eye it burned onto. His right eye was swollen shut from being his dad's favorite punching bag.

"Every year I wish I'd be in the games to die. I got my wish." He said sadly.

"Why do you want to die?" I asked sympathetically.

"I've nothing to live for. I'm a waste of space. Nothing to hope for, nothing to dream about, no one to love or to love me because of my hideous appearance." He said longingly.

"I like you. We've been friends for a long time. You just didn't notice buried in your misery." I said happily.

He smiled as I held onto him because he could barely walk. Chloe caught me holding onto him. She pulled me aside before Jack fell over; he supported himself on a beam.

"Since when have you and Jack been dating?" asked Sara.

"We haven't! We've been friends a real long time and his dad beats him. He says he's clumsy but that is SO not true. His dad takes his anger out and even his happiness out on poor Jack. His mother doesn't even care! See, his dad wouldn't hit a girl, he's mad at Lilla Jack's sister but he hits Jack instead. Lilla is Jack's only will to live." I said sadly.

"Poor guy," said Chloe.

The limo arrived and I helped Jack in. We drove to the train station. Chloe, Sara, my mother Sally, my father Jackie, my sisters Becky, Claire, Hannah and Ia, My brothers Drew, Daniel, Eli, Frank, Jackie Jr., and Kyle, My niece Jesse with My brother-in-law Clark, My nephews Zach and Cody with my Sister-in-law Victoria, and lastly Claire's boyfriend Fred. They were all there to support me. Except Victoria, she didn't care. I bet Drew made her come. I picked up Zach and Cody.

"Listen guys, if I don't come back, you better be good. Remember your auntie okay?" I sobbed.

"I'll miss you Aunt Gee-Gee." Sobbed Jesse miserably.

"Listen, I know we never got along and I regret ever insulting you and sticking you with my little brats." Said Victoria.

"I don't really care. When I'm gone, you better pay more attention to your children and clean up your act. Drew would have a lovely and pure woman for a wife and I'd know Zach and Cody were in good hands." I said.

"I want you to know, it's going to be hard finding a new role model for Jesse. Thanks for being who you are." Clark said admirably.

"When Jesse is a teenager, I hope she's not reaped." I said.

"You've always been my favorite sister you know." Becky said.

"Thanks. You've been mine." I said.

"What am i?" asked Ia.

"My smallest sister." I laughed.

"That's a suckish title!" said IA hotly.

"Who am I going to ignore now?" asked Hannah.

"I dunno, maybe Ia." I laughed.

"Very funny, I don't she has your potential." Hannah sniggered.

"I've always been jealous of you." Claire said.

"Me? You're the one with that perfect name, perfect hair, perfect tan, perfect style, perfect face, perfect friends, perfect grades, perfect boyfriend, you're the total package! What do I have that you don't?" I asked.

"You're stronger and braver than I am. I have someone to hand me all those things on a plate. You earned your honesty and purity. I didn't." she said.

I smiled.

"Be sure to bug mom and dad like you usually do okay?" I asked.

"You bet." Daniel, Eli and Frank chorused.

"Poor baby boys won't have anyone to look after them what with their mother and I at work and all." Drew said.

"We gonna miss you Gee-Gee." Kyle said.

"What he said. But in my voice." Jackie Jr. said.

"We've been really good friends, and while you're here, I wanted to ask Claire a question and get your judgment." Fred said.

He knelt in front of Claire. He pulled out a small velvet box and said,

"Claire, I know your only 18, but will you marry me?"

"Oh, Fred, of course!" she replied.

She slipped on the ring in tears. I smiled. Fred would make an excellent husband to Claire. Fred turned toward me with Claire in his arms.

"Can she marry me?" he asked.

"Well, duh." I replied.

I gave everyone a kiss and hugged Chloe and Sara and headed off for the train. I wanted to be there when Claire married Fred. If I wasn't, I hope they would name their kid after me.

Jackson Seam

I woke up on my dirty, ripped, moth eaten sheets. I walked to my closet and pulled out a teal V-neck and tan pants. Then I pulled on my very big muddy sneakers. I walked to my kitchen. My mother was standing there. Oblivious to my dwelling, her hair was disheveled and her clothes were worn. Lilla emerged from her room with her perfect blonde hair in two little pigtails. Her little sky blue skirt spun as she did. I took her hand and danced with her. She spun and moved her feet and shook her hips. I laughed. For the hundredth time, Lilla can lighten up even the darkest of times. She was my only will to live on. My father saw me laughing and dancing with Lilla.

"Stop that! I demand it!" he shouted.

He rose his hand and was about to hit Lilla. I blocked his blow and took it in the face.

"I'VE GOT TO TEACH HER SOME MANNERS BOY! STAND ASIDE!" he screeched.

"No! Don't hurt her! You're just drunk! Mother, help! Please! Kill me not her!" I beseeched.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY BOY!" he screamed.

"Go Lilla, Run!" I screamed. I bolted from the house. He didn't follow. He was taking it out on mother. I raced back and slowly picked up a beer bottle, I smashed it on his head. He fell to the ground unconscious and a piece of glass went deep into my knee. My mother supported me as we walked to the square. I sat in the 17 year old section and left my mother and Lilla. I stared longingly at Lilla. I wished I was protecting her. I wished I was a girl so I could volunteer for her if she was chosen.

"GERTRUDE JOHNSON!" shouted the woman.

Gee-Gee Johnson was reaped. She was beautiful. I was going to sponsor her. No doubt in my mind she'll win. She has 18 wills to live. Her family, then the boy was called.

"JACKSON SEAM!"

I went completely white. Lilla. Who would be a big brother to Lilla? Please, someone volunteer for me. No one did. I went on stage. Gee-Gee helped me to the Justice building.

"What did you do this time?" she asked.

I told her about Lilla and the beer bottle and how it cut my knee. I cried thinking of the effect on my poor little sister.

"Every year I wish I'd be in the games to die. I got my wish." I said sadly.

Who'd be there to protect Lilla and my mother? I cried some more. Silently,

"Why do you want to die?" she asked sympathetically.

"I've nothing to live for. I'm a waste of space. Nothing to hope for, nothing to dream about, no one to love or to love me because of my hideous appearance." I said longingly.

"I like you. We've been friends for a long time. You just didn't notice buried in your misery." She said happily.

I saw Chloe look at Gee-Gee supporting me. Chloe pulled Gee-Gee away and I balanced on a beam. I wondered what they were talking about. Probably saying goodbye I'll bet. I looked into the distance. I thought of a list of people I could trust.

1. Lilla

2. Mother

3. Gee-Gee.

Only three people I could trust, what a surprise. My dad did this to me; he made me look how I am. A tear trickled down my face. The limo pulled up. Gee-Gee helped me in. When we arrived at the station, Gee-Gee's whole family was there. Only mother and Lilla were there for me. Lilla ran into my arms. She cried.

"I'm going to miss you. Who will protect us?" sobbed Lilla.

"Gee-Gee's mother will help you." I replied wistfully.

"Please don't die….." whispered Lilla.

"I'll do my best." I said bravely.

I hurried off to the train. I wasn't going to die. Not with my little Lilla needing help.


	8. District 7 reapings

**District 7**

Sephora Hylisa

I woke up to find my little brother leaning over me yelling to get up. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I scolded him for waking me.

"I'm sorry. It's important. There's a boy here to see here and Dad's in the living room with him." Said my brother Jack.

I jumped up and shoved Jack out of my room and dressed in a button down blue shirt, some loose white shorts that go to right above my knee and have a ton of pockets, and suspenders. I ran to my bathroom and brushed my brown hair with red highlights. I walked to the living room.

"Dad, I think it would be best if you left the room for a while." I said softly.

"Nah, I think I'll stay." He said stubbornly.

"All right, we'll leave then." I said smartly.

I ran from the room and into my bedroom and locked the door.

"Ford you idiot!" I said as I shoved him.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently.

"Why did you agree to go into the living room with him? Be stubborn and suggest waiting on the porch. Or next time, throw pebbles at my window." I said.

"Why all this secrecy?" he asked.

"My dad doesn't know we're dating! He'll chase you from the house and make you cry." I said.

"I wouldn't cry. Are you suggesting that I'm a wimp?" he asked.

"No! You're my big strong man….." I said as I walked toward him.

I put my hand on his chest and I kissed him gently.

"I accept." He said plainly.

"Accept what?" I inquired.

"Your apology." He replied.

"For what?" I asked.

"For calling me an idiot of course! That was really rude" He said.

"I'm terribly sorry." I said dramatically on my knees.

"I could do with another kiss." He said.

I gave in and leaned in and kissed him. I heard someone try to come into my room and ignored it and kept kissing Ford.

"STOP KISSING MY DAUGHTER!" I heard the voice of my father behind the door.

I pulled away and I quickly pulled out my emergency rope. I tied it to my bed and threw it out the window.

"Go, run!" I said.

He kissed me one last time and jumped out the window. I smiled. I opened the door of my room.

"WHY WOULD YOU KISS THAT BOY? YOU BARELY KNOW HIM!" screeched my father.

"I've known him since we were babies' dad. I think I know him." I said sternly.

"I forbid you to see him ever again." He said hotly.

I went to my closet and pulled out my trunk. I pushed my dad into the hall and locked him out. I stuffed the trunk with clothes and threw it down the bed sheet rope. I jumped down and caught the rope and landed on the ground. I ran to Ford's house. I knocked on the door and Ford answered.

"What are you doing here! Your dad will…." he said meanly.

I cut off his sentence by kissing him; I looked into his eyes and whispered,

"Can I stay?"

I ran my hand down his chest; he was a sucker for that.

"Oh all right. Go unpack in the guest room" he said reluctantly.

"Thank you!" I said quickly.

I ran to the guest room and I threw my trunk on the bed. I stole Ford's bike and rode to the square. I cried a little. I mean, I had been born in that house, now it was gone forever. I would never leave Ford. We loved each other. Ford followed me on his dad's bike. I went to the 17 year old section. I wiped my face. He looked at me longingly. The woman on stage drew out the little slip of paper with the girl tribute's name on it.

"SEPHORA HYLIA!" she shouted.

I looked up tearfully. I walked up on stage. A petrified look on my face sprouted as I waved awkwardly. I looked over at Ford. He was as petrified as I was. Then the boy was called.

"AXEL REBEL!" she shouted.

I stared into the crowd. Axel was the outsider. I knew he was always the bully, He was just so brutal! He strode up on stage and glared at me evilly. I glared right back at him. I was a little sympathetic because I know his dad and his mom. They don't care about Axel, I felt really bad for him but he deserved to be treated badly the way he acted. I was led to the Justice building. I stood on the steps. My father showed up with my mother and my brother Jackson. I scowled when I saw my father.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked meanly.

"I wanted to apologize for shouting at you and when you come back from the games could you come home?" he beseeched.

"No, I don't think I will. You'll survive without me." I replied sharply.

I wanted him to grovel on his knees for me come back. That didn't happen. I had to make him.

"Ford, when I get back, let's get married." I said.

"NO! YOU'RE SEVENTEEN! PLEASE COME HOME! WE NEED YOU!" pleaded my father.

He was on his knees and pleading. Good, he should be.

"Fine I'll come home. One condition, I can see Ford whenever I want." I demanded.

"All right, Day, afternoon, evening, midnight, you can see him!" he agreed.

I smiled and hugged mother who was crying. Jackson hugged me too.

"Will you stay home and never leave?" he asked.

"Yes. I promise." I replied.

Jackson smiled. I stepped into the limo with Axel. I scowled at him from across the seat. We arrived at the train station. Ford was first to spot me.

"If you don't come back, I'll never marry and die alone. Don't do that to me. Please." He pleaded.

"I'll do my best." I said with a tear in my eye.

I hugged him and hugged Father, mother and Jackson.

I ran off to the train and waved goodbye like everyone else. I would marry Ford and move. I knew it.

Axel Rebel

I woke to my dad screaming at my mom for some of her street money for boos. Oh dad, you are so stupid. I went to the bathroom and combed my uncontrollable dark brown hair. My hardened brown eyes were extra fiery. It was the day of the reapings. I put on a black V-neck and some jeans and leather jacket with my leather boots. I ate a quick breakfast while my mother screamed at me that I was eating her food she paid for it and to scram. I didn't care what she said. Just words, it hadn't turned into hitting yet. I ran out before she started to hit me. I went to the square riding on my motorcycle. I came to a halt when the woman on stage called my name. Apparently I had been reaped. I strode on stage. I glared threateningly at the girl tribute. She surprised me and glared right back. I was led to the justice building and waited for the limo. When I slid in, the girl glared at me meanly. I just stared back calmly. I wanted to bolt into the arena already. When we arrived at the station, I ran onto the train along with a really beat up guy who limped and had a gash on his knee. A girl who was his partner I guess came on with him. Poor guy, I sat at one of the windows looking at all the families who waved goodbye to their kids. Every tribute had their family there, except me. Would love ever find me?


	9. District 8 reapings

**District 8**

Inchigo Hana

I woke with my brown hair in a gangly mess. I got up and brushed it brusquely into its normal form. My poor hair is always a mess. I looked down at my flat self. I scowled. How can Jason like me when I am so short and my hair is messy and I'm flat, I walked back to my room and pulled on a black shirt over a vest the shirt buttons at the neck, and a long sleeved red coat draped over the shoulder.

"Good morning Mom." I said.

"Morning Inchigo, eat something and go to the square. Take my car, your sixteen, be responsible with it." She replied.

I ate some toast and took my mother's car to the square and I got out when they called the girl. My boyfriend waved at me and I melted. I didn't even hear the woman call out the tribute's name,

"INCHIGO HANA!"

That name just happened to be mine. Jason whitened. My mouth hanging open, I shut it and made my way to the imposing stage. As I climbed the steps I slipped and face plants the stage much to my embarrassment. Everyone laughed. I turned red and walked onto the stage. Then the boy was called,

"CLEMENTINE FLOWERS? Okay, who put a girl in the boy bowl?" said the woman.

A loud cough came from the crowd.

"That's me! I'm Clementine." Said a boy from the crowd.

Everyone laughed. He scowled. He marched on stage and smiled. He didn't seem to mind the mockery. Neither did I. I quite liked him at the moment. We went to the Justice Building and the limo arrived early. We slid in and drove to the train station. I smiled at Clementine. He smiled back. We arrived at the station.

"Listen, Inchigo, I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye." Jason said solemnly.

"Why?" I asked tearfully.

"Because, well, you're ugly and I can't stand being taunted anymore. Goodbye." He said.

"Inchigo, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" said Clementine.

"No, I'm fine. Jason didn't really like me; I was just a charity case. When he got tired he broke up with me." I said sadly.

"I understand. I was always tormented for my girly name. I was always last to be picked for everything. Even who to go to the Prom with, I've never had a girlfriend. I never went to a single dance or social activity because I would be discriminated. I know how you feel." Said Clementine,

"I'm so sorry, the same thing happens to me. I'm not a senior so I've never been to a Prom." I said nervously.

"Will you stay with me on the train?" asked Clementine.

"Sure! I'll sit with you." I said awkwardly.

I felt a rush of anxiety.

_Does he like me? What if I asked him out? We have a lot in common. We could be discriminated against together. No, I don't want to seem too forward or too pushy. I should just be friends with him. Maybe he has a girlfriend! Oh wait, no one likes him. It's better than being a charity case. _I thought.

I stepped onto the train with him. There was a puddle on the stairs, I slipped and nearly fell down the stairs, only to be caught by Clementine. He smiled. I turned red with embarrassment. He just laughed awkwardly. We waved goodbye to our families together and they all smiled back in tears.

Clementine Flowers

I woke to find myself in the living room, splayed out on the coffee table. What happened last night? I couldn't remember. I went to the kitchen and glanced at the clock. 7:45! I ran to my room to find my sister Star in there.

"What happened last night? How did I end up on the coffee table?" I asked.

"You were watching a movie with your buddies and you fell asleep on the table." She replied.

She laughed in her throat. I smiled sarcastically and pushed her out of my room. I changed into a trench coat, with a dark purple sweater and black jeans and a dark orange and purple scarf. I ran to the kitchen and I ate some toast as I boiled water for hot chocolate. I pulled out a second mug and marshmallows.

"Do you want some hot chocolate Star?" I asked my sister sweetly.

"Sure!" she replied happily.

We drank our hot chocolate while we talked about how fun it would be watching the Games together and feeling bad for the tributes. We decided we would go and visit the girl and boy tribute's families.

"Unless it's one of us, If it is, we'll cry and pray for each other every night. Okay?" said Star.

"I promise. You won't be reaped on your first reaping your name only goes in once." I said knowingly.

"I don't have to enter more times for grain and oil?" asked Star.

"No, Only I do that. I can't risk you getting put in the games okay babe?" I said.

"Fine, but what if you're reaped?" asked Star.

"I won't be. Don't worry. If I am, I'll win it for you. So you won't miss a single meal. Okay?" I said.

"Okay, Let's go." Said Star sadly.

I went to my bike and brushed the dirt off the second seat. Star got on the second seat and we pedaled off. The red paint was peeling off the bike and rusting. We arrived at the square. The banners hung on the buildings made the place a bit more depressing. Then the girl was called.

"INCHIGO HANA!"

_Oh no, I don't want to have to kill her. I've liked her for ages. She can't be in the games. She was a delicate as a primrose. Elegant as a rue flower. Perfect as a ruby red rose. I can't let her die. Main priority, sponsor her. Send her what she needs. Watch her every move in the games. Help her. _I thought.

Her mouth hung open,

_Even the inside of her mouth is pretty. _I thought.

She shut it and made her way to the imposing stage. As she climbed the steps she slipped and face planted the stage much to her embarrassment. Everyone laughed. she turned red and walked onto the stage.

_She even looked cute when she face planted the stage. _I thought.

Then the boy was called,

"CLEMENTINE FLOWERS? Okay, who put a girl in the boy bowl?" said the woman.

A loud cough came from the crowd.

"That's me! I'm Clementine." I said.

Everyone laughed. I scowled. I marched on stage and smiled. I didn't seem to mind the mockery. Neither did Inchigo. We went to the Justice Building and the limo arrived early. We slid in and drove to the train station. Inchigo smiled at me. I smiled back.

_She is just so darn cute… _I thought.

We arrived at the station.

I watched as Inchigo's boyfriend spoke to her. She started crying.

_That boy is going to die for breaking her heart. She deserves better than that chump. _I thought aggressively.

"Inchigo, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" I said.

"No, I'm fine. Jason didn't really like me; I was just a charity case. When he got tired he broke up with me." Said Inchigo sadly.

"I understand. I was always tormented for my girly name. I was always last to be picked for everything. Even who to go to the Prom with, I've never had a girlfriend. I never went to a single dance or social activity because I would be discriminated. I know how you feel." I said,

"I'm so sorry, the same thing happens to me. I'm not a senior so I've never been to a Prom." Inchigo said nervously.

"Will you stay with me on the train?" I asked.

"Sure! I'll sit with you." Inchigo said awkwardly.

I felt a rush of anxiety.

There was a puddle on the stairs, Inchigo slipped and nearly fell down the stairs. I caught her. Holding onto her tightly. She blushed in embarrassment. Those red cheeks made her look cuter than she already was. I laughed awkwardly. We got on the train and waved goodbye to our families. They smiled back in tears.


	10. District 9 reapings

**District 9 **

Willow Pine

I looked up at the morning sun through my window. Trees towered in the distance. The paper and lumber factory's smoke clouds rising and drifting away into the air. I smelt the smoke through my open window. I coughed from the smoke. I heard mother drop something in the kitchen and yell,

"Oh dear!"

I laughed. Mother was just so clumsy. I went to my closet. I dressed in an Orange dress with a pattern of red yellow leaves on the bottom. It falls to my knees, and is a sundress. Is strapless, but has a cute, bright red wool half quarter sleeve jacket with an empire waist. I stepped out of my room. I went to the kitchen. Mother had her hand in a bowl of cracked egg whites.

"Did you burn yourself again?" I asked.

"Yes," she sighed.

"I'll get the hand salve." I said and disappeared into the hall.

I pulled the hand salve from the cabinet. I came back and rubbed her hand with it gently. She jumped a couple of times. I went to the stove and turned the heat down and finished cooking breakfast. We ate and went the square for the reapings. My older sister Caroline was asked to go walk to the reapings by several boys. She rejected all of them. My older brother Rowan went with his girlfriend May. They held hands and laughed and joked with each other. He chased her and Rowan caught her. Oh Rowan. If his girlfriend is reaped I'm volunteering for her. If he's reaped, I can't help him. Unless, Of course! Daniel. I went crazy every time I saw him. He could volunteer for Rowan if he's called. I saw Daniel and melted at the sight of him. His light brown hair shone in the sunlight. I ran up to him. His dark blue eyes softened when he saw me. He smiled with those perfect lips. I pushed my hair aside nervously.

"Can I ask you a favor?" we both asked simultaneously.

We laughed.

"You go first." He said.

"No you." I said.

"Okay. I need you to volunteer if my little sister is reaped." He said.

"I will if you volunteer for Rowan if he's reaped. I know he's 18, but I can trust you right? You'd do this for me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." He replied.

"Oh thank you!" I said flinging myself into his arms.

I threw my arms around his neck; his hands fell to my waist. I stopped hugging him. I kissed him lightly and turned away. I walked toward the square. I went to sit in the 13 year old section. Everyone not entered in the reapings pitied the teens that were entered. My name was entered 46 times for the grain and oil my family needed. I looked over at Daniel in the 14 year old section. He looked at me, his eyes lingered over me. I pushed my hair behind my ears. I faced the stage for the reaping of the girl tribute.

"WILLOW PINE!" The woman screeched.

I was slow to walk to the stage and I was crying silently. I knew I wouldn't be alive to see the next week. I was up on the stage. Everyone was staring at me. I waited for the boy to be called. I wanted someone strong. I wanted Daniel.

"HAMPTON KANTMAN!" The woman screamed.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

A voice from the crowd screamed. It was Atticus Quartz. I knew him. He was good friends with Hampton's family. Hampton's mother was in tears. Tears of gratitude. Everyone was always drooling over him. Every girl younger than 15 and older than 10 did. Every girl except Rowan's girlfriend and me. I looked over at him. I knew of one girl he actually liked. Amethyst Shimmer was his girlfriend. She screamed like she was in a horror movie,

"NO! HE'LL DIE! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!"

A peacekeeper was holding her back as she fought to get to Atticus. Atticus jumped from the stage and fought the peacekeeper off her. He knocked the peacekeeper off his feet. Atticus was attacked from behind and Amethyst stretched out her hand and tried to cling to Atticus'. Amethyst was contained in a room in the Justice Building. We were led to the Justice Building and waited on the red velvet couches. We never looked at each other. We were forced into the limo and we arrived at the train station. My friends and family were waiting. My mom was crying.

"Don't you worry dear, you'll be all right," said Mother.

"I know I won't be coming back so, enjoy your last moments with me." I said gravely.

"I'll be watching over you. I'll sponsor you," said Mother.

I walked toward Danny. He looked sad, He looked over at me.

"Good luck in the games champ." He said sweetly.

"Thanks Daniel, Look, I know I've known you forever and I know I won't make it home so I am going to say goodbye forever," I said sadly.

"I'll miss you," Said Daniel.

The whistle was blown and we boarded the train. I frowned and small drops of tears dropped down my face. I knew I'd be dead within the next month. But, I must press on.

Atticus Quartz

I sat up from a bed and looked around. The place looked alien and unfamiliar. I heard crying. I went upstairs to where the crying was coming from. Little Maria was whimpering in her crib. The 16 month baby and her twin sister Kate were both crying.

_I swear Jacob I am going to KILL your kids if they don't hush up. _I thought.

I had been babysitting my brother Jacob and his wife Charlotte's kids for three days now and every time I wake up, I forget where I am. I hate that. I rocked the girls back to sleep and Jacob came back home.

"Finally!" I whisper shouted.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Jacob.

"The kids are still asleep," I whispered.

"You can go home now Atticus. Thanks for babysitting. You'll get your money soon," he said.

"I owe you one anyway," I said.

"Are you sure? I can have the money by next week," he protested.

"No, forget the money," I said.

I left his house and went to my own to eat and leave for the reapings with my girlfriend Amethyst. I went home and grabbed a quick snack and went over to Amethyst's house.

"Hi Atticus," she said sadly.

"Hi. Are we going to go?" I asked.

"Of course, MOM, I'M LEAVING NOW!" She screamed to her mom.

"You are so cute you know that?" I said.

She laughed. I smiled. We walked to the reapings.

"I'm scared Atticus. What if I'm called, or worse, you are?" she said.

"We go, we sponsor each other, and we use all our money to keep each other alive. Okay?"

"No, if I'm called, you're volunteering for the boy that's called. If you're called, I can't do anything. Help the girl. Okay?"

"I don't like it but okay."

We were just in time for the reapings. I went to the 17 year old section; she went to the 16 year old section. The girl was called.

"WILLOW PINE!" shouted the woman.

A small 13 year old walked up to the stage. She looked like she was going to barf. The boy was called up next.

"HAMPTON KANTMAN!" shouted the woman.

"I volunteer!" I shouted.

I walked on stage. I heard Amethyst scream.

"NO! DON'T TAKE HIM! HE'LL DIE!" she shrieked.

A peacekeeper attacked her! I had to save her. I leaped off the stage and fought to get her to me. I was attacked from behind and my Amethyst was led away from me. I sat in horror as we waited to leave on the train. I was actually sweating! We were forced into the limo and arrived at the train station. My mom Jen, My dad James, all my sisters Scout who's 14, Emma who is 31, Jem who is 6, my sister in law Charlotte, my girl nieces Riley is the oldest girl and is 7, Mia is 6, Kenya is 5, Rebecca is 4, Layette is 3 the twin baby girls Kate and Maria, the boy nieces Kevin is the oldest boy and is 4, Jeremy is 2, Anthony is 1, and Johnny is 14 months, my brother in law Jake and my older brother Jacob were all there to see me along with my best friend BJ.

"Atty, Good luck," said Riley, Emma's oldest daughter.

"We'll miss you lots," said Mia.

"Yeah," said Kenya.

"Whatever you need we'll sponsor you with. We'll look out for you," said Rebecca.

"I'll even give you my blanket if you feel sad," said Layette.

Kate and Maria who were babies hugged me and lay on my chest. Everyone said aw.

Kevin, Jeremy, and Anthony gave me a group hug. I held Johnny and kissed him goodbye.

"When you die can I have your room? Mine is too small and I need a place to put all the clothes I'm going to buy when I take your money," Said Scout.

"Oh Ha Ha Ha I'll miss you too you little pest," I said.

I felt tears when she hugged me.

"I really am taking your room," she laughed.

"We'll give all our money to sponsor you honey. Charlotte and I both," said Emma.

Charlotte nodded.

"I'll use your babysitting money to sponsor you," said Jacob.

"Forget the money. I owe you one," I said.

I hugged him.

"Goodbye Atticus," said Jake.

We shook hands.

"I pictured me in your lace you know, you at home worrying and your hair falling out and not sleeping from stress and me fighting for you. I'll miss you bro," said BJ.

"Me too, I'll see you when I win," I said.

I waited for the whistle to blow Amethyst ran in.

"Peacekeepers are after me, I just want to tell you I love you and good luck. Don't die on me," she said.

She kissed me and was pulled away by peacekeepers. I got on the train, crying.


	11. District 10 reapings

**District 10**

Brinn Allgood

It has been a very painful week. The reapings were early in the morning this year. 9:00. Not a moment before, not a moment after. We were shedding sheep on the farm at 6:00. We had 2 hours to get ready. I didn't really care if I was dressed up all nice or not. Anything looks good in my mind. We were on the verge of starvation, so my parents, my little sister Chloe, and my brother Charlie weren't having breakfast. We only ate lunch. And it was very small. Like, a single slice of very thin bread and a small amount of jam we traded secretly. Winter just passed, so our wool wasn't trading well. We had less to eat because of warm weather. Curse it. I ran in the house. I put on my "dressiest" work clothes. A white tank top underneath a large red flannel shirt, dirty jeans, and my work boots. I smoothed out my pale blonde, nearly white hair. I hate my hair. It mocks me. It just screams, 'I am a blonde! I am so dumb! I think 1+1=3!' I hate it. My round glassy green eyes shone from the small light bulb on the ceiling in the bathroom. I went into the kitchen. We never eat, but we talk about what we are going to spare for lunch and if we're eating at all today. Usually not.

"Kids, since Charlie's 18 and his last reaping is today, I want you to support him as much as you can. All right?" said my Mother Linda.

We all nodded.

"Good, In two years Brinn you'll have your last reaping and we'll be biting our nails for you," said my father Teddy.

"Mommy when do enter the reaping?" asked my younger sister Claire.

"In nine years when you're twelve. Heaven help us when you do. " replied Charlie.

"Brinn, are you nervous?" asked My father.

"Not really, I've been through this so many times. And Charlie is taking the tesserae. My name's only in there five times. Five in thousands. Not likely it's me," I said.

We all cleaned up the house we were all so nervous. Even though I never would admit it. After it was scrubbed down, we went to the square. There were the representative, mayor, and victors. Once all the boring stuff was read, and explained, the tributes were called. Girls first.

"BRINN ALLGOOD!"

The unthinkable happened. I was called. I strode up. I was hysterical. I wasn't even thinking of how this would affect me in the games. I just let it all out.

"MARCUS FREE!"

I didn't even know him. But he sure was sweet, he looked as bashful as me. Were led to the cars that would take us to the train station.

"Oh Brinn, I know this knocked you out of your seat, but try. Try for me," said my father.

"I love you Brinny! I will miss you! Have fun and come home soon!" said my four year old sister Claire. I hugged her.

"Okay," I said through my tears.

I hugged my mother and Charlie until I was called. We sped off, speed of light. I was softly weeping. Then, I saw him…

Marcus Free

Ah, reaping day. The lovely torture was early today. I just threw on a dark brown tee, black pants and muddy shoes. I went to my kitchen. We didn't have much food, so we skipped eating and just discussed what we'd do if one of us was entered into the games.

"Now, Layette, if you are chosen for the Hunger Games your strategy will show them that you are tough, and then they'll keep away from you. It'll at least buy you some time. The careers will go for weaker targets than you. Okay?" said mother to my 15 year old sister.

"All right mother….." said Layette.

"Marcus, you shall show your more sensitive side and appear weak and then lash out. Good enough?" asked mother.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied.

I'd heard this all before. We went down to the square for the reaping. I stood in the 17 year old section. I saw Brinn across the entire crowd.

_Gosh, she takes my breath away…._ I thought as I stared dreamily at her.

She doesn't even notice me. She's always working so she doesn't have any friends. Better yet, no boyfriend. The girl was called,

"BRINN ALLGOOD!"

She was called. I gasped. i clutched the velvet rope that separated the sections for support. Then the boy was called.

"MARCUS FREE!"

I was called. I was overjoyed but terrified. I strode onto the stage with a sluggish gait. I couldn't do it if I had to kill her. We were led to the Justice Building, then the limo. At the train station, I said my goodbyes to my family. I got onto the train, and as we started to go, I spotted her….


	12. District 11 reapings

**District 11**

Carina Jacobson

I woke in a tree. I looked down, and jumped in fear. I forgot I was even up here! I immediately fell from the tree. Injuring my back in the process. I guess someone saw me, because they ran to get help and came back with my 18 year old brother Luke and my 17 year old boyfriend Cole. They picked me up, and carried me to my couch a searing pain scorched in my side at the slightest move. Everything was blurry. I couldn't see very well, I closed my eyes and opened them. A tear streamed down my face. Apparently I was crying! Luke went to get some ice and Cole sat by me and held my hand.

"Cole….." I whispered.

"What is it?" he answered.

"I'm clumsy," I laughed.

It hurt to laugh. I clutched my side and winced.

"Don't make yourself laugh. You'll only hurt yourself further," said Luke smugly.

He rested the ice pack on my side. It hurt. I screamed in pain.

"It might be broken, we have to get her to a doctor," said Cole.

"She could get arrested for sleeping in that tree! What do we tell them happened?" screamed Luke.

"What choice do we have?" hollered Cole.

"Do I get I say…?" I barely whispered.

"Well, you can barely speak, so how could you get a say?" joked Luke.

Cole chuckled. I scowled at my brother.

"Sorry," apologized Luke.

They hoisted me up and carried me to a doctor. We could barely afford it, so I bet we'd have to pay off debt for doing this. The reapings were in an hour. We needed to get me healed fast. After I was examined, the results were in.

"A slightly broken rib, I suggest she not participate in physical activity and she stay in bed for 2 weeks. It'll heal on its own," said the doctor.

He handed Luke a bill.

"300 dollars?" exclaimed Luke.

"Yep! Go get that girl to bed!" replied the doctor.

They carried me to my bed and gave me a pill. I ate it and made a face.

"At least I don't have to go to the reapings!" I exclaimed.

They laughed. Luke told me to get better and Cole kissed my cheek. They went to the reaping. After a half hour, they raced back and were panting to me.

"You were….were….reap…re…." panted Luke.

"SPIT IT OUT!" I yelled.

"You were reaped!" wailed Luke.

They carried me to the square and I struggled to stay standing on the stage. I saw they already called the boy. It was Hemlock Carwyn. He was Ione's boyfriend. Ione was in my year at school. We were led to the justice building. Luke, Cole, my dad Ben, and other brother Jared were there.

"Don't let them go hungry Cole, keep an eye on Luke for me," I said.

Cole was in tears. He clutched my hand and put it to his face.

"Please…..survive….please….." pleaded Cole.

I started to cry. I was led away by peacekeepers to the limo. I shook Hemlock's hand. He smiled at me awkwardly. We went to the station. Cole strode over to Hemlock and told something to him. I think he said to take care of me because he helped me onto the train. I waved goodbye to my boyfriend, beloved family, and my trees, sadly, and in tears.

Hemlock Carwyn

My sweet girlfriend shook me awake.

"Get up….." she whispered.

I was taken aback.

"Who let you in here?" I asked.

"your sister Aster," She replied, "sweet girl."

I smiled and got up and dressed after she left in a simple faded light tan dress shirt with sleeves rolled up,

dark brown dress pants (stitched up over the left knee), and casual dark brown

boots. I walked out, ate breakfast and went to the square with my family and Ione. First the girl was called.

"CARINA JACOBSON!"

But Carina didn't step forward. Was she in shock? Or rebelling? What is up? A voice from the crowd yelled,

"She's injured! She's not here!"

Obviously her boyfriend or brother. I think her brother Luke. While her brother and boyfriend went to get her, the boy was called.

"HEMLOCK CARWYN!"

I went up to the stage distraught at first, I'm unwilling to show any emotion of being upset, for my younger sisters and my mother. I approached the stage with a timid but honored expression. Politely shaking hands with Carina, I don't want to present myself as a bitter enemy but instead a worthy rival. We were led to the Justice Building, then the train station. At the station, Carina's boyfriend came up to me.

"She was injured and broke her rib slightly. Please take care of her," he beseeched.

I nodded and helped her on the train. We sped away, and we both cried.


	13. District 12 reapings

**District 12 **

Lilyana Jackson

Reaping day has arrived. The day I've been dreading for the past 48 hours. Actually, the past 12 years. You see, I'm 16 now and when I was four I understood the games. I swore by the time I was 16 the games would be gone because I'd volunteer and blow up the games. That didn't happen. I had failed my past self. Not even my brother who went into the games two years ago and lost. That should've been the boiling point. Revenge on my brother. But, that didn't happen. So I stay, silent at the reaping and watch my friends die one, by one. Not muttering a word. This year will be different. I am getting into this year's games one way or another. I went to the reapings that morning determined. _I am doing this. I spent two years in sorrow over my poor brother Nick. _I thought. I went with my brother's memory burned in my tired, starving, and withering away, angry soul determined to avenge him. I went to the 16 year old section. two more years of this. Two more of being in that bowl 107 times. Yes, I had my name in 10% of that bowl. The girl was called first.

"LILYANA JACKSON!"

I didn't even have to volunteer! I went up to the stage, sorrowful but determined. I didn't want to die too! My family would be crushed! And they'd soon die if they didn't have me and my job to keep us together. The Seam was a bad place to live if you were starving to death and had 3 mouths to feed. In my case, it was horrid. The boy was called next.

"KENT KORRINE!"

I looked toward the crowd. My boyfriend Anderson caught my eye. He was in hysterics. He wasn't crying, but he was white, and I felt his pain and saw it in his eyes from all the way up here. I looked over at poor 12 year old Kent. I smiled sadly at him. We were led to the Justice Building.

"I can't lose you too!" wailed my mother.

I stroked her hair lovingly and told her it was all right.

"I'll win for you mother." I said.

"Please don't end up like Nick," said my 14 year old sister.

"I won't. I promise," I said.

I was led to the limo. I knew Kent. Very well actually. I babysat him every day. He was like my little brother.

"I don't want to die Lily," said Kent in tears.

"It'll be all right," I said.

I hugged him and rocked him as he cried. I stepped out of the limo with him and held his hand. I kissed my mother, father and sister goodbye. I said goodbye to Kent's mother and brother Marc who was 3. I helped Kent onto the train and hugged him while he cried and I stared out of the window.

Kent Korrine

My first reaping. The first is always the worst. Or so I've been told. My mother is of course worried sick. Her first child is going to the reaping. She's nervous the unthinkable will happen. Well, I skipped breakfast. We had no food. And walked around the district thinking.

_What if I'm entered into the games? If I am who do I want my girl to be? Lilyana. Of course. She's strong, and brave, and pretty too. If that does happen, I won't be afraid to break down because she's there to comfort me. Always. _I thought.

I went to the square for the reapings. The girl was called.

"LILYANA JACKSON!"

_NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! _I screamed in my head. _Not her…_

I looked into her eyes, I could feel her pain. My best friend was going to the games. Then the boy was called.

"KENT KORRINE!"

It was me. I heard my mother's scream of horror. She knelt to the ground screaming hysterically. The district sighed sadly like always when we have a 12 year old tribute. When we were in the Justice Building, my mother and I were weeping in each other's arms. In the limo, I cried still. Lily held me.

"I don't want to die, Lily," I wept.

She whispered to me it's be all right. I knew it wasn't. I went to the train station and Lily and I said goodbye to my parents and brother and her parents and sister. We went onto the train and I cried in her arms already missing home.


	14. District 1 On the Train

**District 1**

Isis went to her room on the train. There was a shortage on batteries for trains, so all the tributes shared one train. The District 1 train. Obviously, they were most loved by the capitol. Isis went to shower. She had a cold shower. She always had a hot shower at home. Now she wanted something awakening. She got dressed in black dress pants with a red tee shirt with a black cardigan over it. She ate a fast dinner and went straight to bed.

Jeremy went to his room and soaked in a bath and ate chocolates until 2:00am. Then dried off and went to sleep at 2:30, exhausted from the previous day.

The next day, Isis and Jeremy went with their mentor Kenyatta. She won her hunger games when she was 12 so she had plenty of advice to give, because that's pretty impressive.

"So, what are you guys good at?" asked Kenyatta when we were in private.

"I break necks. I've never practiced on a real human, but I find it easy," said Isis haughtily.

"I'm good with a dagger, but I want to die," said Jeremy.

"Then you're a lost cause if you want to die. If you want to die, just give Isis advice. Got it?" said Kenyatta.

He nodded.

"All right, what else can you do?" she asked Isis.

"Well, I'm handy with a bow and arrow. Also, I can run. Fast. I can do gymnastics so I'm very flexible and that's handy for climbing trees right?" said Isis.

"Yes," replied Kenyatta.

"Is that it Kenyatta?" asked Jeremy eager to leave.

"No, and call me Attie," demanded Kenyatta.

"Yes ma'am," he replied.

"What are your weaknesses?" Attie asked Isis.

"well, hmmmm… Oh! I can't trust, I've never had any friends, I'm too controlling, I hate deep water, and I HATE SPIDERS." Said Isis.

"We'll have to work on that…." Hinted Attie.

_Oh no….. _thought Isis.


	15. District 2 On The Train

**District 2**

_Why me? Why him? How did I get paired with a complete moron for a tribute partner. I wish James Marcus was my partner. At least he wouldn't brag all the time. _Thought Star bitterly as she was drying her hair. She ate a hearty beef stew and rolls and then went to sleep after the horrid day.

_Why did I volunteer? After my dramatic volunteering, I bet Star hates my guts. I did want to go back. Maybe I will fight to stay alive and provide everything my parents don't deserve to them. Maybe they'll finally accept me! _Thought Night as he climbed into bed after a dinner of chicken and rice and a nice, long, warm shower.

The next day, Star and Night had a bright and early breakfast with their mentor Alston. He won his last Hunger Games when he was 18. He pulled us out of bed at 5:00am for privacy while meeting about our strategies.

"Every mentor has to know his tributes strengths and weaknesses and what you expect the outcome to be if you were to win," said Alston.

"Yes sir," said Night.

_Kiss up,_ thought Star.

"What are your strengths Night?" asked Alston.

"I can swim, I can kill without a second thought or regret, and I can run for a real long time without getting tired," bragged Night.

"What about you Star?" asked Alston.

"I am a great hand to hand combat type person, knives, I am persuasive, and I have fair instinct and speed," said Star confidently.

"What about weaknesses?" asked Alston.

"I have none!" boasted Night.

"Oh please! You are loud, impatient, you couldn't feed yourself if your life depended on it and it does! You can't identify plants and I can't either I'm assuming that, you're hotheaded and stubborn and you're a big bully!" exclaimed Star in outrage.

"what about you Star?" asked Night.

"I can admit my weaknesses. I can't identify plants, hunt, I don't like following instructions, I hate losing, and I don't handle pain well," admitted Star nobly.

"Thank you Star. Now, Night, if you win, what would you do?" asked Alston.

"Get my good for nothing parents to like me," replied night bitterly.

"I see, what about you Star?"

"I would live life to its fullest and be normal," stated Star.

He nodded.

"I have some ideas. You two have to take a class on plant identification, learn to use stealth to hunt food, and get over petty annoyances about yourselves!" exclaimed Alston.

They nodded a little scared of Alston.

"Go get some more sleep, you'll need it," ordered Alston.

With that, they went back to bed.


	16. District 3 On The Train

**District 3**

Alysha went to her room on the train thinking of Cody. She skipped dinner and dreamt of him all night.

Sparky went to his room on the train and was thinking of his friends. _Poor Chrissy. When I come back I'm going to share my new home with all my friends. _Thought Sparky as he ate a dinner or meatloaf and garlic bread. He took a cold bath and went to bed.

The next day Alysha and Sparky went to meet with their mentor for lunch in Alysha's room. They had sub sandwiches customized.

Poalini was our victor. He won the 67th Hunger Games and was still traumatized from it. his skin was grey, his eyes had dark circles from no sleep, and his hair was a mess.

"Tell me your strengths and we-weak-we-weak," stuttered Poalini.

"well, uh, I guess I'm pretty smart. I'm okay with a knife, I'm a fast learner, and I know edible plants," said Alysha.

"Good. Very good. You'll have lots to learn. Lots of potential," said Poalini.

"I'm trained in first aid, I handle pain and extreme temperature well, and I guess I'm pretty stealthy," said Sparky.

"Perfect. Both have great potential. What do we need to focus on to make you better?" asked Poalini.

"Well, nobody likes me! I can work on a friendly angle for myself. Present myself as an ally," said Alysha.

"I can't swim very well. I can take a class," said Sparky.

"Well, Alysha has an angle for herself in the games. Sparky, I think you need to take a class that will focus on fighting. Swimming can wait, I'll let you know," said Poalini.

They nodded.

"What are some more weaknesses you guys have?"

"Well, I'm trusting. I don't think that will help me in the games," said Alysha.

"Good! Stay away from the other tributes except Sparky. He is your partner. Sparky, when the time comes, if you two are the last two in the games, decide who will kill the other all right?" said Poalini.

"Yes sir," replied Sparky.

"I'm skinny too," said Alysha.

"Well, eat more hearty things and work out. Build some muscle. Okay?" suggested Poalini.

She nodded.

"Let's start now," said Poalini.

He exited for a moment. He came back with three bowls. One with a chili packed with protein. The second filled with a noodle soup with electrolytes, and the third with a fruit salad. She tried to eat it all, but became too full.

"Now, eat hearty things and also low calorie things for snacks. I suggest a light granola bar. They have wonderful peanut butter banana ones in the kitchen," said Poalini.

"thanks," replied Alysha.

"What can I do for you Sparky?" asked Poalini.

"well, I'm actually quite weak as well," said Sparky.

"Okay, well, whatever Alysha is eating, eat you eat as well. Work on an exercise routine at the center all right?" said Poalini.

They nodded and were left to plan their strategies.


	17. District 4 On The Train

**District 4**

Callie stepped into her room thinking of Pearl and how this whole thing would affect her. She and he twin had sort of a mind reading ability.

_ Can you hear me? _Thought Callie.

_Yes. How are you? Is the train cool? _Replied Pearl.

_WAY cool. All high tech and stuff. You holding together honey? _

_ I guess. What's the shower like? I heard from your mentor its wicked cool._

_ It IS wicked cool. It has a whole BUNCH of cool scented bubbles. I'm taking a sea mineral bath. It reminds me of home. _

_ You poor baby. Don't worry, I'm here._

_ Thanks sis. You're the best._

Callie and Pearl thought to each other all night and talked of the games.

Bertram went to his room and fell asleep in his reaping clothes. His dreams filled with the horrors of past games.

The next day, their mentor Hunter Jacques was there to greet them at dinner. They were to speak of their plan for the Training Center.

"What are some strengths and weaknesses you have?" asked Hunter.

"Well, I enjoy hurting others. It brings me pleasure…" said Bertram darkly.

Callie shivered.

_What's wrong? I felt you were scared? _ Thought Pearl to Callie.

_It's Bertram. He said killing people brings him pleasure. I'm worried he'll just simply push me out of the chariot at the parade. _Replied Callie.

Pearl chuckled.

_Best death ever. _Joked Pearl.

Callie smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Bertram.

"I'm just thinking about my sister," said Callie.

_Aaaawwwww….. I love you too Callie._ Thought Pearl.

"What are some weaknesses you have Bertram?" asked Hunter.

"Weaknesses?" scoffed Bertram.

"Oh please! You're boastful and you're unobservant. And you're REALLY loud, you are WAY too full of yourself and you have NO survival skills. You'd die in the bloodbath. I'm sure of it," spat Callie.

_ Stick it to him good! _Thought Pearl.

Callie laughed.

"What about you?" asked Bertram.

"I can admit my weaknesses! I can't feed myself. I can fish, but I can't identify plants, just plants near the ocean. I can't hunt, either, but can spear. I am terrified of fire, lightning, and spiders. ESPECIALLY SPIDERS!" said Callie hotly.

"Wow," said Bertram humbly.

"We heard your weaknesses, now your strengths," said Hunter.

Callie couldn't think of any! She turned to Pearl for help.

_Oh crap, Pearl! What are some of my strengths? _Thought Callie.

_What do you mean you can't think of strengths? You rock girl! For example, you can swim faster than a cheetah fish! If they existed, you'd be faster! And you run just as fast too! You don't tire easily too! And lastly, your head-strong and agile and can handle anything. _Replied Pearl.

_ Thanks sis. You rock. _Thought Callie.

_Don't mention it. _replied Pearl.

Callie told Hunter everything that Pearl had said except a bit more humble and downgrading herself a bit.

"Good Callie, Thank you both. I'll evaluate your partnership and get back to you," said Hunter and he left.

Callie went to her room.

_I owe you a million and one._ Thought Callie.

_I'll tell you what you can do, You can come home. _Thought Pearl.

_I will. _Promised Callie.

She desperately hoped she could keep this vow to her sister.


	18. District 5 On The Train

**District 5**

December went back to her room on the train thinking of Jefferson. _Why the heck did I say I love him? Am I so cheesy that I would or was I caught in the moment. If I come back that'll be really awkward trying to explain that to him…_

Hooch went to his room and thought how he'd die. _When I die, I want to be remembered. When the victor rises up, I don't want the people of Panem to be thinking of that tribute. I want them to say for years, 'Hooch Ben was a noble almost man' I wish they'd say man though. But I'm only 13 so, probably not._

The next day when their mentor Sedita came to see them, December was first to speak.

"I need a notebook and quill pen," pleaded December.

"What for?" asked Sedita.

"I start to stress out if there are no ink stains in my pants and I'm not writing," panicked December.

"All right," replied Sedita.

She summoned and Avox and ordered him to get December a notebook and quill pen. He exited and brought them back.

"Thank you," she said and looked at him sympathetically.

"Let's speak of strengths and weaknesses!" ordered Sedita.

Sedita won the 57th Hunger Games and she was 15. She didn't remember half of it. She would need some help with mentoring us! We needed a mentor for our mentor!

"Well, I can ride a bike. I can't do anything destructive," said Hooch.

"Are you kidding? You blow up stuff in your sleep!" exclaimed December.

"Truth," replied Hooch.

"What about weaknesses?" asked Sedita.

"Well, you name it. I got it," said Hooch.

December made no comment. Even though she knew this not to be true.

"What about you December?" asked Sedita.

"Me? I am sarcastic, I'm rebellious, I use too big of vocabulary for the idiots to comprehend, I am a back talker and I will protect who I care about at any cost," stated December.

"What about strengths?" asked Hooch.

"What's it to you?" asked December hotly.

"Just asking,"

"why? So you can manipulate me?" spat December.

"No, since I'm going to die, I want to help someone who won't," said Hooch.

"Whatever. I am an expert at knife throwing, strategy, knowledge, hand to hand combat, I'm an excellent long distance runner, I can read peoples and body language really well too," said December.

They were silent for a moment. December just left.

_Idiots. _She thought meanly.


	19. District 6 On The Train

**District 6**

Gee-Gee and Jackson went to Jackson's room.

"Are you afraid?" asked Gee-Gee.

"A little. What will we do if one of us dies?" asked Jackson.

"Well, we'll probably get killed by someone else," she replied.

"No way. I'll be by your side every second. If someone kills you, I'll kill the beast that murdered you," said Jackson nobly.

"Thanks," she replied.

She kissed him right on his bruise. He flinched. He smiled. She scooted closer to him while they sat on the floor.

"I don't want to die Jack," said Gee-Gee.

"I don't really mind. Well, it's complicated," said Jack.

"What's so complicated about not wanting to die?" she asked.

"Well, my life's pretty terrible. I mean, look at me! I'm tattered and broken as it is from my drunken dad!" He exclaimed.

Jack looked on the verge of tears. As was Gee-Gee. She hugged Jackson.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Jack.

Gee-Gee wiped away her tears. She apologized and wiped his tears.

"We better get you to a doctor when we get to the Training Center. You're too hurt," sniffed Gee-Gee.

"Whatever you say goes," said Jack.

Gee-Gee smiled. She hugged him gently. He groaned in pain. She let go immediately

"Don't, it's a good kind of pain," he said. With that, she led him to his room and helped him into bed and found something to cover his gash. Then, went to bed.

The next day Gee-Gee and Jackson went to see their mentor Carolyn. Carolyn was 18 and won the 65th Hunger Games when she was 15. She was sweet, trusting, loveable, and beautiful. She and Gee-Gee would get along well.

They all sat down to a lunch of spaghetti.

"Sorry you get normal spaghetti. I just love the stuff and it's good for you," said Carolyn.

"It's all right, I love pasta too," replied Gee-Gee.

"Great! Now, what's home like? I know we're from the same district and all, but I want to know about your lives before you and I go in depth about your strategies and strengths and crap," said Carolyn.

"Well, I have so many family members in my house, it could be its own district," said Gee-Gee.

"Wow! What about you Jackson?" asked Carolyn.

"My dad's a drunk and likes to beat me up. My little sister Lilla is 6 and I love her with all my heart and I'll do anything to protect her and Gee-Gee," said Jack.

"Wow, that's deep bro," said Carolyn.

He nodded.

"All right, strengths, weaknesses, suggestions, hit with it!" said Carolyn.

"I'm just all muscle underneath all these injuries," said Jack.

"Then you have LOTS to learn my friend. Try everything and see what works best the first day, then keep doing what you prefer. What about you Gee-Gee?" asked Carolyn.

"I guess I have few," said Gee-Gee.

"Lies! You are caring, you'll be a fantastic ally, you're witty, and extremely agile," complimented Jack.

"Thank you," said Gee-Gee.

She blushed.

"Weaknesses?" asked Carolyn.

"My injuries," said Jack.

"Which you will have fixed. I swear it," said Gee-Gee.

"That might be possible and it might not," said Carolyn.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack urgently.

She said nothing, got up, and left. Jack looked at Gee-Gee in fear.

"What if they won't fix me?" asked Jack.

"Then we'll fight. For the rest of our lives we will fight, because ours lives are looking pretty short right now," said Gee-Gee.

He smiled at her and hugged her.

_I love you._ Thought Jack.


	20. District 7 On The Train

**District 7**

Sephora went to her room on the train. She was thinking of all that had happened.

_When I return home, I want Ford to marry me. I don't care if I'm 17. I love him and I want to marry him. It'll be a secret wedding. We'll tell no one. We'll hire a priest to marry us and ask him never to speak of it and we'll fight against my father. Once we're married it'll be too late for him to do anything. It's the perfect plan. And why did he say he needed me? Huh, I'll ask him. _Thought Sephora.

She had a dinner of steak and rice with gravy and had a long, warm, lingering shower, dried her hair and it fell into a smooth and glossy curtain, and went to sleep.

Axel lay on his bed looking at the ceiling, thinking.

_Who can I trust? Sephora hates my guts. You know, I can always hate everyone. Including myself…. _Thought Axel.

He got into the bath and filled it to the brim. He thought about drowning himself, but didn't.

The next day Axel and Sephora met with their mentor Arius. He won his Hunger Games at age 14. Still pretty impressive.

"Strategy. Let's talk. What do you think Axel is like? Don't hold back!" demanded Arius.

"Um, well, he's brutal and not very nice, he seems like a good killer," said Sephora.

"Very good, what about you Axel?" asked Arius.

"Well, Sephora is a girl so she's naturally weak, and,"

Sephora cut Axel off to say, "And apparently Axel is a sexist! Continue."

"Anyway, She doesn't like fire at all, she's a bit noisy, she's easy to spot when not in the shade because of her tallness, she feels really bad for anyone she kills and hesitates sometimes, and she is very afraid of birds," said Axel.

"What's your strategy for the games?" asked Arius.

"Not die and kill as little as possible," said Sephora.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SOB STORY! Let me guess, you have a sweet boyfriend or sibling at home who needs you?" exclaimed Axel.

Sephora ran to her room and flopped on her bed and that was the end of their conversation.

_Why is Axel so mean? Why is he so cruel? I wish he would die! What's scary is that will probably be true very soon….._ she thought. Then she stopped wishing anyone would die.


	21. District 8 On The Train

**District 8**

Inchigo went to her room with Clem.

"Was I the only one who didn't find the reaping mistake with my name in the bowl funny?" asked Clem.

"Yes," giggled Inchigo.

"Great, I'm officially the laughing stock of the games," said Clem.

"I guess, we're going to have to kill each other you know," said Inchigo.

"Then I guess it's best if we stay apart," said Clem.

"Yeah, then you better go," said Inchigo sadly.

"Yeah," said Clem.

Clem went to his room and thought sadly of how if he can't have her, than he doesn't deserve anyone.

_ Why me? Why me? Why can't I have her? _Thought Clem sadly.

Inchigo cried on her bed for 10 minutes. Then she thought rationally.

_This is the games for you. So just deal with it and move forward. _Though Inchigo.

The next day, they didn't speak to each other. They met with their mentor Zindel. He was a nice, but firm guy. If you got out of line, he'd destroy you. He plays favorites. Everyone knows that. 10's mentor is like that.

"What are your weaknesses so I can squeeze them out of you?" demanded Zindel.

"um, He can't swim, isn't the best climber, isn't great with weapons he's not overly practical he's not especially good with plants or anything," said Inchigo.

"Um, Inchigo has a tendency to not fighting over distances with arrows and spears cannot use either said weapon, cannot hunt for food well, loses track of time, not too trusting," said Clem.

"Great. I'll have a big, long, training session for you to do that will kill you before your even in the arena!" shouted Zindel.

He left steaming mad for an odd reason.

"What was that about?" asked Clem.

"I dunno," replied Inchigo.

They shrugged and went back to their rooms.

_I hope Zindel will be a little friendlier as time progresses and keeps us alive, _Thought Inchigo.

Hopefully…


	22. District 9 On The Train

**District 9**

Willow went to her room thinking of her mother.

_What will she do without me? And what about Danny? Before he met me, he was a loser! I know that's mean, but it's true. And how'd I get stuck with Atticus? I mean, come on! I could have any guy in the district, it had to be him. Why is nothing going the way I want? When is it Willow's turn?_ Thought Willow.

Meanwhile, Atticus was crying like a baby in his room about Amethyst.

_ Whatever it takes my sweet, we'll be together. I promise. _He thought desperately.

He'd do anything and kill anyone. He swore it.

The next day Willow and Atticus went to see their mentor Judy. She was a sweet girl. She won the 45th Hunger Games when she was 15. She had three kids she had to leave every year to help the tributes. One day, her kids will be tributes. She couldn't let that happen.

"All right, let's start with motivation. What keeps you going when you are going through a tough time?" asked Judy.

"My Mom," said Willow.

"My girlfriend," said Atticus.

Willow rolled her eyes.

"Good, what's your girlfriend's name?" asked Judy.

"Amethyst," said Atticus dreamily.

"How old are you?" asked Judy.

"15," said Atticus.

"Okay, how old are you Willow? What's your mother like?" asked Judy.

"I'm 13, my Mom is clumsy. She'd kill herself on accident if I wasn't around to help her and catch her when she falls," said Willow.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of her mother. Judy hugged her.

"its okay honey," said Judy.

Atticus got up and left before he started to cry.

_Poor Amethyst, _thought Atticus.

He vowed to kill all 23 tributes. Not just a few, all of them. He'd join the careers and kill them off one by one as they go on. He swore it.

Meanwhile, Willow was talking with Judy about life and how hers would end soon and about Judy's kids. And how much Judy misses all the sweet tributes she's ever met and how she grew to love them all. The games tore people to shreds. Everyone knows that. The worst part is after you win, you feel empty for a while. Judy told Willow how it would've been better for her to lose. Willow and Judy made a pact, if she died, Judy would look after her family. If she won, Judy would help her through her win.

"Thank you Judy, for being my friend," said Willow.

She hugged Judy and pretended she was he mother.

_I'll never let you go Mom, _thought willow.

She ached already to see her. She could feel her mother wishing for her too.


	23. District 10 On The Train

**District 10**

Brinn caught sight of him. Marcus. When she looked into his eyes, she knew, everything was fine. She got shy and turned away. She walked away to her room.

Marcus saw her, for the first time, he saw her dewy, glassy green eyes clearly. Brinn. She was perfect. Everything a guy could ever need in a girl. But she got shy and looked away. He walked away to his room.

_Wow,_ thought Brinn.

_ Wow,_ Thought Marcus.

They didn't speak at all, their entire lives, Brinn was oblivious and Marcus was smitten. Never had she or she seen each other in this light before.

The next day, the two met with their mentor Stroud. He and the mentor from 8 were the same. Brutal.

"Zindel and I were speaking, and we thought the tributes shouldn't interact with one another. So, stay away from each other and I don't want to see Brinn until I am finished talking with Marcus. So Brinn, Leave!" ordered Stroud.

Brinn exited.

"All right, Mr. Free. What are your strengths?" asked Stroud.

"Well, I don't have many," said Marcus.

"WRONG! YOU'RE A MAN! ACT LIKE ONE!" shouted Stroud.

"Okay, I guess I'm handy with a knife," said Marcus.

"Brilliant! We'll work on that. What are your weaknesses?" asked Stroud.

"Well, I'm trusting, and I am not very stealthy, I'm clumsy, and I'm sympathetic," said Marcus.

"THOSE ARE GIRLY QUALITIES! I EXPECT THIS ONLY FROM BRINN! BE A MAN MARCUS!" Demanded Stroud.

Stroud threw poor Marcus into the hall.

"Brinn! In here! Now!" demanded Stroud.

"Yes sir?" asked Brinn.

"what are your strengths?" asked Stroud.

"I can last a while without food, I'm good with knifes, okay arm strength, I'm flexible, fast on my feet, and very intelligent," stated Brinn.

"Good. Excellent. Better than Mr. Free. Weaknesses?" asked Stroud.

"Well, I guess I'm no good at socializing, I don't like bugs, I can't start a fire, don't know a bunch about plants, and I'm not good around people," said Brinn.

"Good, that's all," said Stroud.

Brinn went to the kitchen and had some lunch and went back to her room and soaked in a bath for a couple hours. Marcus sat on his floor reading a book he found on Capitol history. Things went back to the way they were, Brinn oblivious and Marcus still secretly wanting her. Except Brinn wanted him a little too.


	24. District 11 On The Train

**District 11**

Carina went to her room on the train. She was in tears. He side still hurt.

_Stupid tree, stupid me, stupid everything! _Thought Carina angrily.

She went to bed in her reaping clothes dreaming of poor Cole.

Hemlock came in to Carina's room slowly and found her asleep already. Good, he wouldn't have to babysit her overnight. He took a shower, ate a doughnut and went to sleep with glaze on his face,

The Next day, Carina and Hemlock went to meet with their mentor, Kerman. He used to be a general for the Capitol. Then he was disposed of, and sent to District. He won their games too. He was astounding. He hated everyone except his little daughter Marina.

"What do you want to do in the games?" asked Kerman.

"Kill everyone so I can go home to my Amethyst," said Atticus darkly.

"I see, I had that feeling too, I did just that. I understand completely," said Kerman.

At that moment, she knew who Kerman would be sending stuff in to help him, Atticus.

_I guess I'm left to die. Oh well, farewell Luke. Goodbye Cole. See you never Mom, Dad, Jared or anyone. Its over for me. _Thought Carina.

She went to sulk in her bed, and stayed there, until they arrived at the training center.

Meanwhile, Atticus and Kerman talked of the games and what great kills Kerman made and how good it felt to come home to his sweetheart.

"It sounds amazing," said Atticus.

"I know. When you win, You'll feel that. First, we need to get rid of any weakness you have," said Kerman.

"My only weakness is her," said Atticus.

"No! she is your strength! You will go home Atticus. You will! She is your strength, not weakness!" said Kerman.

"Yes sir," said Atticus.

"Great, now, eat something! You need your strength," said Kerman.

With that, he left Atticus in the kitchen. As he ate, he pondered what Kerman had said.

'_Everything you ever wanted her to do for you, she'll do, anything you want to do for her, she won't let you. She will spend every second with you. Once she misses you too much and she can't stand it, that's when you marry her. You settle down, you have kids, you are a peaceful man until your kid is 12. And it goes downhill again. But enjoy the years of bliss you'll spend with her. Live them, don't let them slip away.' That's what he said. I'll do it, _thought Atticus.

That night, he dreamt of Amethyst. He dreamt of the kids he'd have, he dreamt of the wedding when she can't possibly hang on any longer. He smiled the whole night.


	25. District 12 On The Train

**District 12**

Lilyana went to her room on the train after sending Kent to bed with some soup and an extra blanket.

_Poor Kent, he's just a kid! _Thought Lily angrily.

Her hatred grew stronger for the Capitol. She'd make sure Kent went home. And not in a box to bury him.

Kent went to his room with a cup of soup and an extra blanket and was kissed goodnight by Lily. He went straight to sleep. Glad his best friend was here.

The next day, their mentor Haymitch was drunk as ever. He was still asleep when they were supposed to meet. They stayed away and figured it out for themselves.

"I guess from all the past games I've ever seen I guess we have to figure out what we need to work on in the Training Center. So what are your strengths?" asked Lily.

"Um, I don't know, I have a lot to work on I guess," said Kent.

"I think you should have skills with camouflage and knife stuff. You'll need to run fast too. We'll stay together. Okay?" said Lily.

"Okay. Since you're older, you need to learn to hunt and camouflage too," said Kent.

"I will. I'll make sure you go home," said Lily.

"What about you?" asked Kent in tears.

"Don't worry about me Kent," said Lily.

"You're my best friend and you can't die too Lily, everyone loves you," said Kent.

"Everyone loves you too," said Lily.

"Then how come I have no friends?" asked Kent.

"You do," said Lily.

"Who?" asked Kent skeptically.

"Me," said Lily.

She hugged him and Kent complained about how much he'd miss Lily and how much everyone would miss her and how he'd be miserable in the village without her.

"Don't cry Kent, you'll live with your parents and be happy right?" asked Lily.

He kept crying. She looked him in the eye.

"Promise me? Be happy for me?" asked Lily.

"I promise," said Kent.

Lily hugged him.

"Don't worry, you'll survive without me," said Lily.

"How?" asked Kent.

"Well, I guess you'll have to because I told you to and because you're my friend and will do this for me," said Lily.

"Okay," said Kent sadly.

"All we have to do is stay together," said Lily.

"Okay," said Kent.

"When the Games start, run to me. Not forward, to me, okay?" asked Lily.

"Yes Lily," said Kent.

"good," said Lily.

She and Kent ate a lunch of pizza they've never had before. They ate quickly, eager to eat their first good meal in a while. They smiled when they were finished.

_Poor kid doesn't even know what's coming for him, _thought Lily sadly.

He'd go home, she promised.


	26. District 1 Parade and Interviews

**District 1 **

_What did he mean we'll work on that? Will he put me in a room filled with spiders and make me stay in there? _Thought Isis frantically.

She felt the train stop. She looked out the window, there it was. The gleaming city that hurt her eyes she'd been dreading of meeting for the past 12 hours. Actually, the past sixteen years. She covered her eyes from the glow. Every tribute was staring outside the window, she counted them 1, 2, 3, 4, ,5…21. Who were the two that weren't there?

She looked over at Jeremy.

"There are two tributes not looking out of the windows," said Isis.

"Hmm, that's weird," said Jeremy.

"Why do you want to die?" asked Isis.

Before he could answer, they were led off of the train. They walked into the place where they'd be staying. She went into the big building. They went to dinner with the other tributes. They sat in order, Isis first, Kent Korrine from 12 on the end.

"So why do you want to die?" asked Isis.

"I might as well, my life sucked anyway," said Jeremy.

"You poor thing," said Isis.

"Oh cut it out, we both know we're only pretending to be friends," said Jeremy.

Then they both realized, he was right. Everyone was friends for now, until the games. Then we were all monsters to each other. After they ate, they all went to bed.

_I still want to know why he wants to die, _thought Isis.

The next day, Isis and Jeremy met with their mentor Attie to discuss training plans.

"Okay, Jeremy, you are free to do what you want. I suggest camouflage since you're so big on hiding," said Attie.

"Okay," replied Jeremy.

"Isis, you will be attending a spear throwing class, knife throwing class, hand to hand combat class, and I had a class privately made for you, you will be caring for spiders," said Attie.

"No! Not spiders!" pleaded Isis.

"I think spiders are the least of your worries right now, you are to go get ready for the parade, your stylists will be in there already," said Attie.

They both went to their stylists. They were readied and dressed in a simple white dress, with gems everywhere. The gems have little lights under them, so they light the gems up with a luminescent glow. Jeremy had a matching white suit and shoes. Isis looked at herself in the mirror,

"Oh my gosh," she whispered, "I am beautiful."

"I know!" squealed her team in their ridiculous accents.

She spun around and the lights underneath the gems glistened and reflected on her face. It went well with the matching make up. She gasped at her beauty. She got on the carriage that was waiting for her with Jeremy. They were the first ones to go, she looked at the other tributes, they all looked so much better than her and Jeremy. She faked a smile and went out there. Everyone cheered. She waved to everyone as they cheered.

"HI! I'm Isis!" she shouted to them.

She smiled and laughed. When they got off she continually was staring at the other tributes, why were they so much better than her? Her prep team then readied her for the interview. They dressed her in a bright yellow dress that brought out her eyes and pale yellow heels. Jeremy was dressed in a fancy yellow tux and dress shoes.

"Hello Isis," said Ceaser.

"Hi," replied Isis.

"So? Let's start with a delicate subject shall we?" he asked.

As soon as he said that she grew nervous.

"What's at home that you miss most?" he asked.

"Well, I miss my dad and my brother Alex, Hi guys!" she said cheerily and blew kisses.

"How sweet!" he replied.

Isis laughed.

"Tell me, the reapings, who is Jane Goyle? The girl you volunteered for?" he asked.

"My father has wanted me to win the games for years, so I thought I'd make him proud to have me as his daughter for once and volunteer for Jane, your welcome dad," she said to the camera.

"How nice, what about your brother?" he asked.

"Oh, he's already a failure, that ship has sailed," said Isis.

He laughed.

"He sounds great! Am I right?" he said to the crowd.

A large laugh from the crowd. A buzzer rang.

"That is all the time we have for Isis, thank you," said Ceaser.

Jeremy was next.

"Hello Jeremy, say that's a snazzy suit! Just like Isis' dress! You like it folks?" asked Ceaser.

A cheer from the crowd.

"Thanks," he said darkly.

"you're welcome. Now, everyone wants to win the games, how badly do you want to win?" asked Ceaser.

"Not badly at all, I have nothing going for me at home, so why should I hope to win, and go back to nothing," said Jeremy.

"You make a fine point, what makes you say that?" asked Ceaser.

"Let's name some ways I'm pathetic shall we? I have no parents, no friends, no girlfriend, and nothing worth living for. Only a brother, who can survive without me," said Jeremy.

"That's pretty sad, well enjoy your time here at the capitol! We're a friendly bunch!" Said Ceaser cheerily.

"I'm sure you are," replied Jeremy.

A buzzer went off.

"That's all the time we have for you Jeremy, thanks," said Ceaser.

Jeremy nodded and walked away.

_Finally,_ he thought.

They interviewed everyone else then headed back to the training center.


End file.
